


光矢之的

by Xufengyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 马迦 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, アシュカル
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang
Summary: 马嘶的初体验（马老师说“停停！”）/接上【光楔之兑】





	光矢之的

曾经做了畜牲不如的事，酿成地狱般惨烈的罪祸，也遭到了畜牲不如的惩罚，在地狱般惨烈的境界中徘徊。  
如今身在英灵的第二生，前世的孽缘真的已经清算干净了吗？  
嗐，怎么可能——

就算是平日里张牙舞爪的马嘶，也有午夜梦回的时候。不过今夜他想起了更为世俗的事，使他体内愤怒（爱与死）的力量逐渐活跃起来。起因还是今天和御主他们在健身房里撸铁，御主十分羡慕他的筋肉，想摸摸胸肌，这没有什么，他拍拍胸脯就同意了。  
“哇啊～～！”随即便是御主不停地发出赞叹。  
“嘿嘿，御主也可以练成的，只要经历过连魔鬼训练的千分之一都不到的程度，虽说魔鬼训练的千分之一当然也是魔鬼训练啦！”  
当时是没觉得怎样，但之后马嘶突然回过味来，御主摸他胸肌的时候应该还挺愉快的？自己被摸的时候感觉倒也不赖就是了，或者说，是健硕的胸膛被人依靠的感觉，很不错，是亲密的信任感之类的。而触摸别人的胸部，好像也……确实会产生一种满足感？这到底是为什么呢？是柔软感吗……看似柔软其实又很坚实，果然跟力量有关就会让人很喜欢吧。  
然后这一瞬的感想也就那么溜走了，马嘶并没有把这当回事，到了半夜还不想休息，就在迦勒底里巡逻（闲晃）。今晚迦尔纳的夜班是在面包房里，烤出供明天食用的面包和蛋糕胚什么的，反正就是些可以用来给各种点心打底的料。虽然也没有刻意想去看看，但面包房的香气已经把他拽过去了。  
蓬松的面包鼓起来了，隔着玻璃就能看见。刚一进门，一股热浪扑面而来，是烤炉的吐息。  
迦尔纳和清姬、巴御前等火系从者都忙忙叨叨，没人顾得上他，最后还是迦尔纳塞给他一块新出炉不久的牛角面包，那样子好像在打发来厨房讨饭的小鬼，马嘶一脸嫌弃地嚼着面包走了。  
不过面包是很松软，香喷喷的，上面还有杏仁片，很有嚼劲，嗯……怎么这时候突然想起御主称赞自己的胸肌堪比芙芙的肉球呢？  
有这么好摸吗？马嘶边走边不自觉摸了摸自己的半边胸肌，也没感觉到什么特别的。  
“马先生？您这是……？”道满从对面经过，有些意味深长地看着他。  
马嘶一抬头，视线刚好落在了这家伙的胸肌上，不由分说就上手一抓，狠狠一拧，——嗯？！这感觉是……？！一时间，有什么波频触动了马嘶的心弦。  
妖僧还在一旁哎呦哎呦地叫唤，心说迦勒底怎么什么怪人都有，而马嘶早已擦肩而去。  
“呜呜呜……！”被无视了，妖僧只得扭头朝御主的房门奔去，像头委屈的大猫咪。  
马嘶没有回自己的房间，而是在迦尔纳的房间里，没开灯摸索着什么。找到了那件白袍，上面果然还有对方的魔力气息，虽然意识到自己现在的行为像个痴汉，——刚才好像还遇到了什么奇怪的家伙？不管了，那种生物（妖僧），谁记得啊？——但现在他的脑中只有一件事：  
啊——！摸别人的胸肌真的爽爆了！原来这就是御主沉迷其中的原因啊！  
他当然不是现在才知道，强烈地这么想只是在强调这一点，因为以前都理所应当地忽略了这份治愈感，这真糟糕，虽然他早就再清楚不过了，罗泰耶的馈赠总会被自然而然地忽略掉（合理化），但就连接触过他那么深彻的自己也是这样，真是火大。  
仔细回想，那家伙确实很棒，他们第一次连接灵基的时候，还有第一次在这个迦勒底里做的时候，那家伙真的好到令人恼火。  
那是他从天狗山来到这里的同一年，也就是去年夏天的事了。有一天晚上，从者们和御主讲百物语，还没到惯例的泳装活动，因此大家以这种方式消暑，而迦尔纳自知身上的太阳属性，总是自觉地离大家都很远。马嘶对百物语没什么兴趣，燥热的天气也不耽误他发火，不如说是更助兴了，半个多月都看不见迦尔纳人影，当时只想把他薅出来大干一场（指打架）。  
最终发现他就躲在房间里吃刨冰，马嘶都气乐了，好家伙你个苏利耶之光的化身居然也嫌自己热？必须拽出来给老子泄泄火（指打架）。  
迦尔纳背转身护着那口刨冰，说吃完就陪他去训练场，马嘶可等不了，正好从背后对他使了一招“强人锁男”，抢过刨冰就往他嘴里灌，刨冰入口即化，汁水沿着下巴淌到了胸前。那时他还没有圣诞老人的灵基，虽然身体是全盛期，心态却并不年轻，就算马嘶过来跟他打闹，他也只会无奈地拿过手纸擦干净身上的水渍。  
“好啦，快点！”马嘶一把拿过手纸，照着他的胸胡乱转圈抹了几下，其实能明显感觉到，这家伙不止是心态沧桑，斗志也消极了些许，虽然打起来依然会拼尽全力，可能是夏天让他也有点打蔫了吧，毕竟他是苏利耶表面那层朦胧的初光。  
迦勒底是有全套的制冷设施，模拟作战室的环境也可调控，但为了身体健康，冷气开得并不十分充足，室温只是让人不那么热而已，也不是完全不热。  
嗯……？刚才那是什么触感……？马嘶稍加思索，突然发觉自己无意间碰到了迦尔纳的乳头，因为手掌很大，很轻易就能覆盖那张胸脯。  
话说……这家伙居然是有乳头的吗？！根本就看不出来啊……虽然他的画风因为色调而简易了点，但跟他同画风的自己和阿周那Alter可都是有乳头的。  
“你是不是在想，”背对着他的迦尔纳这时仰起脸来看向他，“刚才你碰到了我的乳头？”  
诶？！！这都被察觉到了？！  
“嘛，这有什么？都是大男人。”为了掩饰尴尬，马嘶故意坏笑起来，“你该不会是有感觉了吧？明明是男人的乳头！想不到你是这种～～”  
“能适应才奇怪吧，被触碰之类的，此身果然还是更习惯武道，负伤也无所谓。”  
虽然那声音非常冷漠，不过马嘶还是很了解的，这家伙就算在激战中，只要对手不是阿周那，就会一直狂暴地输出攻击但言语却十分平静，甚至可以停下来道破敌方的弱点，也可以在他们单方面停战时收手，更不会乘胜追击逃跑的敌人，明明很能打却过于老实了。  
是的，他太听话了，过度的听话便也成了一种乱来，不信可以试试——  
“看来你的斗志还在嘛，那就好办了。不过啊，我今天找你是有别的事。”马嘶顺势坐在床边，心里憋着狂笑。迦尔纳也转过身，稍一歪头看着他，在等他把话说完。  
是的，甚至用不着事先问他“你会答应吧？”这种话，也无需引导话题循序渐进，只要直接开口：“我想抱你。”  
看吧！他连惊讶的表情都没有！虽然只是想跟他开个玩笑，所以马嘶的语气里有一股藏不住狡猾和轻浮，但他依然认真听进去了。  
“怎么样？行不行啊？好歹给点儿反应吧？”  
“我只是想起了似曾相识的事。”就迦尔纳这反应，马嘶简直可以断定他性冷淡了，但他却说，“好吧，我准备一下。”  
这回答倒也没超乎马嘶的预料，既然如此，再借势进一步捉弄他一下也未尝不可。  
“嘿诶～迦尔纳，你这家伙，”马嘶突然凑过去搂住他的脖子，跟他贴上鼻尖，注视着他的双眼，“不会是跟别的世界线的我做过了吧？”  
“嗯，做过很多次了，但这边的你还是头一回，所以我还是先自己准备一下吧。”  
“哈？”马嘶一愣，但他知道这人根本就不会开这种玩笑，能这么淡定地说出来那肯定就是真的了，想到这马嘶的脸就涨红了，瞬间火冒三丈，“你干嘛答应啊？！没必要跟我做吧？！干嘛这么听话啊？！你这家伙到底在想什么啊？！”  
“抱歉和那边的你做了，一开始确实是我的问题，身为修行之人却没有犹豫就答应了，也给那边的你造成了困扰。”  
“所以你干嘛要答应啦？！！而且你道什么歉啊？我开玩笑的！”  
“因为你看起来确实很想做，而且也不是什么过分的事，原来是开玩笑吗？抱歉我当真了。”  
“你还知道啥叫过分？？我给你留下的就是这种印象吗……”马嘶怒笑起来。  
“你一直很焦躁，我以为也有这方面的原因，是我武断了。”  
“所以你还是会答应的，对吗？就算知道我是在逗你！”马嘶的眼神却突然认真起来，仿佛在放宝具的一瞬间瞪出来的凶光。  
“是，”他的回答也没有犹豫，“无论真假，你都问出来了，说明你至少在组织语言之前，脑中就已经产生了想法，那我就会针对这个问题给出回答。察言观色太麻烦了，而且这真的有用吗？所以我把它忽略了。”  
又开始自说自话地乱来了！超～火大！事到如今不打一炮真的收不了场啊……  
“那你快准备吧，”明明脸上气鼓鼓的，马嘶现在的气焰却像瘪了茄子，“我真的要抱你了，你都这么说了，能跟你做不止一次，那边的我到底在搞什么啊？！我必须要亲身拨乱反正！让你我都知道不能再这样下去了，所以，现在，快给我做！”  
“知道了。”如他所愿，施舍的英雄现在褪去了一切衣物，开始当着他的面，换着姿势玩弄起自己的后穴来。  
呜哇啊……！  
马嘶也搞不清自己是被他吓到了还是色到了，先是一根，再是两根，现在是三根，修长的手指在那种细小的缝里，搅出咕啾咕啾的声音，而且一看就很紧，明明挤进去一根就很费劲了，因为那家伙一直在很轻地呻吟，却忍耐着，用手指抽插自己的小缝。  
咦？他为啥要把另一只手的手指放进嘴里？而且还做着和下面的手指一样的动作，难道捋自己舌头也有快感吗？  
啊啊！原来是用沾了口水的手指摸自己的乳、乳头？！是、是因为自己舔不到吗……  
仔细一看，迦尔纳的乳头不仅和皮肤一样雪白，而且乳粒是……凹陷在乳晕里的，所以平时才不明显吗……此时马嘶的脸色都快和他的发色一样红了，眼睛也快瞪出螺旋圈了，毕竟这秀色可餐的场景看着真的很上头，尤其是……迦尔纳现在正一副困扰的样子，因为任凭他自己怎么玩弄自己的胸部，乳头就是立不起来，闷在逐渐肿胀的乳晕里，有点难受。话说他可真白啊，都这样了，乳晕和穴口还保持着纯白，好想帮他弄红啊……看着他想尽办法让自己舒展开却得不到满足，就算在这方面天真如马嘶也会忍不住觉得其实是自己没用，本不该就这样晾着他的，都这个时候了，马嘶却还是放不开。  
突然意识到自己的思想不对劲，马嘶内心的那份动摇更加抓狂了，可是那家伙明明那么瘦，胸部却……很饱满，白花花的，在自己面前非常晃眼，这真的是男人的胸部吗？！！  
诶？怎么停下来了？  
“你不行——不，抱歉，果然还是我丑态百出了。”迦尔纳端坐起来，一手捂住额头，眉头微皱，腿却是M状打开的，“你闭眼吧，接下来交给我就好。”  
“这……这都啥跟啥呀？你没看到我硬得不能再硬了吗？”  
话虽如此——  
“喂喂！停！停！”马嘶赶紧拦住了就要低下头来给他口的迦尔纳，“我可不是这个意思啊！你快躺下，我来！等你弄好要等到什么时候啊？”  
况且就他这小嘴也能口得了这根……？  
后面湿答答的，迦尔纳却困惑地呆坐着手足无措，想起以前都是马嘶主动配合他，现在他自己来，结果还是搞砸了，自己在这方面还是这么一无是处啊……不，已经不是处了，却还是表现得这么生涩，太差劲了……  
并不是感到被取悦了，恰恰相反，如果会从迦尔纳身上感到被取悦，马嘶才会真的对自己火大，不过现在他也有些愠怒了，因为从刚才自己就一直在袖手旁观，而友人在迷茫，也在渴望疼爱，友人是可以关爱友人的。迦尔纳并非不知爱，只是爱他的人不多，马嘶自己更非不识爱，身上有着四柱神力的他怎会对人的情欲视而不见？慈爱也，怒爱也，恋爱也，灭爱也，爱浩瀚无垠，不过是对友人疼爱一些而已，本就无可厚非。  
“听好了，不管怎样也是我提出来的想抱你，所以你不必做什么特别的事。”抓住他的双肩认真说完，马嘶的脸又在发烧了，“唔……那啥，你先躺下吧。”  
“这样就可以了吗？”迦尔纳还是坐着不动，“因为我太听话让你很困扰，所以我在犹豫到底要不要……唔嗯！”  
这什么人啊？怎么这样？为什么能做到这种地步？为什么身为友人也能这么令人心动？？？  
马嘶脑中有一连串的问号，真麻烦，他干脆堵住迦尔纳的嘴和他交缠了一会，直接把对方亲到头晕，一推就倒。  
首先就咬住了他很在意的那颗郁闷的乳头，宽厚的舌尖顶进乳缝里打转，再一吮吸，乳头就勃起了，和开花一样。与此同时，两指已经伸进了小穴，比迦尔纳的三根手指开得还要大一点，原来里面已经很热了，又湿又弹软。  
“呃嗯……！”  
居然会发出这种声音吗？马嘶一惊，看来是按到甜点了，用两指摸索了一会，听着他软软的喘音，突然以指尖夹住了甜点的韧肉，挼捻着往各个方向拽了几下，另一个缩在乳晕里的乳头也瞬间挺立出来了，马嘶一口咬上去，把那里也嘬得通红。  
差不多该进去了，但是经过扩张也只是开了一个小孔，这怎么进的去啊……？  
“迦尔纳，我、”吞口水，“要进去了。”  
“啊……这时就该勉强一下，可以的。”  
又被识破心思了！  
“这样会好一些。”迦尔纳翻过身，跪趴在他眼前，股缝还半淌着白液。  
那个地方在紧张得微微泛红，含住巨物的样子会很漂亮吧……  
“啊啊……顶到了……马……嘶……干、到了……呜嗯……”  
正思虑着，就挺进去了，一瞬间仿佛有无数小小的触手在逗弄马嘶的肉柱，里面虽然很狭促，却能不断把他往更深处吸引，感觉越深就越有无限的空间可以容纳自己，头脑都快要不能思考了，而身体更是已经下意识地在操他了，真糟糕啊。  
现在回想起来也不得不由衷承认，那副身体真的很棒，当然身体的主人更值得疼爱，或者说，到底是谁在疼爱谁呢？那家伙其实很会照顾人的。马嘶在回味中痛快地打了一发手冲啤酒花后，竟酣然打起了盹。

一进房间，迦尔纳就闻到了那股气息，这是在迎接刚下了夜班的自己吗？  
“迦尔纳！！！”  
“我、先去洗澡。”背后突袭，不用说迦尔纳也知道对方要做什么。  
“啊啊！这真实的手感！”马嘶狠劲揉搓着那对雄性奶子，直接把他带倒在了床上，“行了现在就做吧！吾友！”  
“……喜怒无常的家伙，”迦尔纳却一脸正直地扭头看向他，“就这么想要吗？那就快点来要吧，天快亮了。”  
“噢！我要上了！”  
就这样只做了一次却持续到破晓时分，迦尔纳早就射得一塌糊涂，牵着一丝仅存的理智哀求他在太阳出来前结束，他便一下子顶进胃里，射到迦尔纳应激反应呕出胃液和白汁才平息下来。  
“怎么样啊身体？没事吧？”两人泡在冷水里，马嘶看着他身上的体液都化为魔力气息蒸发掉了。  
“太……激烈了……后面……里面……肉合不拢了……从小腹往下好像都不存在了，很麻……唔嗯！”  
“不是问你这么详细的感想……”马嘶赶紧捂住了他的嘴，“你再说下去我又要忍不住了……”  
“但是天亮了。”松开手后，听到他这样说。  
“你这人！难道天没亮就可以继续了吗？啊啊！算了，总带你折腾到大半夜的我也没资格这么说。”  
马嘶看着他后背上的吻痕，想起关于那天在狩猎场上的事，后来本想问他，可药效过后他就什么都不记得了，于是什么也没能问出来。  
“但我并不讨厌这种感觉。”体力和神志恢复后，声音又变回没什么温度的状态了，“自从遇到名为藤丸立香的御主，我的运气就在直线上升，这难道不是很奇妙的因缘吗？所以忍不住怀疑，自己是否有资格获得这样的好运，至今也不能保证自己够不够格，也只能用枪尖回报御主了。”

无论曾经有多合情合理的原因，最终也成了推铸业果的一道主轴，此身毫无疑问已经被钉进去了。  
如今行走在没有了宿命的空白世界上，还能被允许接受幸运的降临吗？  
——


End file.
